An Interesting Turn Of Events
by sarah marshall
Summary: When the school develops a new experiment who are the unlucky souls to be the subjects? It's up to Max and the flock to help them. This was a dream I had and there will be 2 new characters in it. It's rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so this was off the freakiest dream I have ever had in my entire life. I will have a new chapter soon, but please give it at least two chapters before you tell me it's a lost cause, or before you tell me it's amazing. There will be two new main characters in it and I hope i didn't totally screw up the maximum ride books for you. Reviews are very nice if you see something wrong and I need to change it. Or as encouragement too. So please review, pretty please *puppy dog eyes*. **

**Disclaimer: Is there a reason I need to put this??? I mean it's pretty obvious I'm not J.P.**

I sighed as I walked into the grocery store. I was exhausted after almost 5 hours of training for figure skating, then my mom called me on my way home (while I was on a bike I might add) that I needed to pick up some stuff at the grocery store for her. So here I am all sweaty and disgusting in my skating dress at the grocery store. The grocery store where everyone I know happens to be shopping right now, right this minute! I dodged down the dog food aisle while I waited for some giggling imbeciles that it's my misfortune to know walk by.

When the coast was clear I continued shopping. I needed to pick up flour, sugar, bananas, and lettuce. I don't get why my mom didn't just get it herself, I mean she was out watching my twin brother play hockey right now. But no, she could not miss a second of his hockey game. I guess I didn't mind so much that I had to go get it, I just didn't like how Ashton never had to do anything. He is such a lazy, arrogant ass.

I was walking backwards to get a better look at all the heads of lettuce when, what do you know, I slipped backward. That's my amazing skating grace right there for you. Reason number one why skaters never leave the ice. I was bracing myself for the fall, you know breathing out so I didn't knock the wind out of myself, lifting my head up so the I didn't hit it on the ground, but I never fell. Suddenly, I was standing again. I turned around astonished to see that a handsome guy, probably a couple years older than me, had caught me. The girl with him was scowling. They looked vaguely familiar, like I should know them. I stared at him.

"Your welcome." He said finally. That snapped me out of it.

"Oh, uh…thank you." I said blushing. He was just so handsome and I didn't recognize him from my high school.

"What's with the outfit?" The girl beside him asked. I detected a hint of sarcasm, but I was used to it.

"I had skating practice." I said timidly. I wasn't usually like this, I am outgoing and I speak my mind, but for some reason I felt really shy around them.

"Skating? As in like figure skating?" The girl asked. I nodded.

"Hey Hayden!" Someone shouted.

"Fuck." I muttered as I turned to face the people I despised. I couldn't help but notice the surprised looks on both the strangers' faces.

"Long time no see." Ryan, my ex-boyfriend, said. He was such a dick. Next to him was his best friend Daniel whom I hated a ton too. Their girlfriend's were both with them, Ryan's was the head cheerleader Tracy, while Daniel's was the biggest jock ever Stacy.

"Yeah, I just haven't really felt the need to be anywhere near you since Homecoming." I said, adopting a fake concerned voice. If only I cared that I hadn't seen him in over 5 months.

"I know, I thought we were friends and then you like just vanished." Daniel said sounding completely high.

I did something that I have always wanted to do. I walked right up and bitch-slapped him. He was probably the biggest jerk ever and it felt so great. Awhile back I had this science project and I was assigned to be partners with him. Everything was good until I broke up with Ryan, well vice versa, but I'll get into that later. After that, Daniel stopped trying and then didn't show up for our big presentation. He had half the presentation so I couldn't do all of it. I talked to the teacher and everything was okay, but I just could not get over it. I was so angry with him.

"What the fuck, bitch?" Stacy barked at me, "You don't lay a hand on my boyfriend, that's not how we work around here."

"Oh really?" I laughed, "Then what about homecoming when your buddy Tracy was throwing herself all over my boyfriend in front of my face?" I was shouting by the end. I had months of burning anger all hidden inside of me. This was not going to end well.

"You're just jealous that I had the ability to take your boyfriend of two years from you all in one night." Tracy remarked. Oh god was she gonna get it!

"Oh and what are you doing on a double date at the _grocery store_? Playing house just to see what it's like. Oh wait, no, you're playing house 'cause you have a baby growing inside of you. Trust me it's not hard to miss. I thought even you were smart enough to use a condom Ryan, but I guess I just judge people too nicely."

"You're just bitter because you have no friends, no popularity, no boyfriend." Tracy said. I notice her examine her stomach, probably thinking about going anorexic. I grinned to myself.

"Oh as if that matters. Look at what it's done to you. Besides I'm too busy training for the Olympics. I guess that paparazzi at my door every morning doesn't count as popularity."

Suddenly, the guy and girl I had been talking to earlier looped each of their arms through mine and were dragging me away from the assholes.

"Oh, poor Hayden. She can never win her own battles!" Ryan called out.

"Fuck you!" I hissed.

"Are you offering?"

I wriggled out of the strangers' gasp. I accidentally punched the guy's stomach in the process. I heard the breath whoosh out of him. They both looked surprised. I stalked back over to the group of imbeciles. I was probably giving them my 'I am going to kill you right now' look because they seemed slightly afraid.

"There aren't enough illegal substances in the world for me to be on that would get me in the same room alone as you." I said darkly, while jabbing a finger at his chest.

"Don't touch him!" Tracy shrieked as she shoved me away. I didn't move an inch. You know, being a pretty hard-core skater has its perks, I am complete muscle. So I turned and punched her straight in the nose. Blood poured everywhere, I think I broke it.

I stalked away fuming. I grabbed my head off lettuce and then grabbed some bananas and walked away from the blubbering, bloody mess behind me.

"Have a little anger issues?" The girl asked.

"You just noticed?" I replied. I was still furious.

"Max, we need to get our stuff now." The guy said quietly.

"Ohmyfreakingod!" I said realization setting in, "You're Maximum Ride."

**Did I do ok???**

**Reviews please.**

**xoxoxox**

**Moi ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter freakin' REVIEW and tell me if it's crap....or possibly if it's good. Either way I don't mind.**

"Holy shit! You're Fang too aren't you?" I was pretty much hyperventilating at that point. I loved Fang's blog, like I checked it every single day and did all I could to help our world (hence the bicycle rides.)

"And you are Hayden." Max said. I smiled.

"Hayden Knapp." I said proudly.

"No way!" Fang exclaimed, "I saw a video of you on Youtube. You were at like some huge competition."

"Yeah, Junior Nationals." I said blushing slightly, "Hey! You guys should come to my house for dinner tonight. Bring everyone. My dad will probably be gone, but my mom and my twin, Ashton, will be home. You guys could even stay the night, we have plenty of room."

"We can't do that." Max replied sounding suspicious.

"Come on!" I pleaded, "Don't you want a nice, hot shower, clean clothes, plenty of food?"

They looked at each other, and then they looked at me and nodded. I don't know what happened in that one look, but I was ecstatic.

"Sweet!" I shouted and punched the air with my fist.

************

After I finished with the groceries, I told them to follow me on my bike to my house. Once they found out where it was they could go get the rest of the flock and bring them here.

It was nice feeling the wind whipping in my face. I loved speeding down the winding road that led to my house. I knew that I was going incredibly slow to Fang and Max, so I pushed myself to go faster and faster. I felt free in that moment, I was speeding through this winding road with the wind tossing my hair back and the sun warming my face. It was just a happy moment. Wow, I sound high.

When I pulled in the driveway of my ranch house I saw Max and Fang come to a running stop on our front lawn. They were so beautiful, and their wings were so majestic. I envied them a little bit, but then I realized what a hard life they had and I dismissed my envy.

"It's alright to be jealous of our wings." An angelic voice came. I whipped around to see a little blond haired girl with pure white wings. Angel. "You don't have to envy our lives, just our ability to fly."

"Okay I will." I said sincerely. I liked having someone being able to read my mind. I know it sounds weird, but all my life I have grown up without speaking out. I hardly ever say what's on my mind, I am just out going and like to talk to people. I hold back half the things I want to say because I don't want people to laugh at what I have to say.

_I understand Hayden. I think you and me will get along real well. _Angel said in my mind. I jumped in surprise, and then I nodded.

"How did everyone know where to come?" I asked and then realized the answer. Even though I was pushing my speeds they had left and got everyone then came back. I stared at the flock. Nudge was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. She had like chocolaty colored skin and her hair was so curly it stuck out in all directions. I think what struck me the most was the innocence in her eyes. I know that she had seen a lot, but somehow she still looked young.

I assumed that Iggy was the other tall one beside Max and Fang. He was very handsome. His pale blue eyes were sightless and yet they were still fixed on me. I was fascinated, but not in a creepy way. His strawberry, blond hair almost glowed in the sun and I think it made him look very pale.

Next, was the Gasman. He was such a young kid it broke my heart. Actually it broke my heart seeing all of them here. Max, Fang, and Iggy were all fourteen like me. Nudge was eleven, Gazzy eight, and Angel six.

"Here let me show you inside." I said finally. I blushed because I had stared so long at them. I felt bad.

I led them into my garage as I put my bike away. When I opened the door to my house I immediately closed it again.

"Can you give me like three minutes?" I asked desperately. Without waiting for an answer I ran inside real quick and closed the door on them. I stared horrified at Ashton's smelly hockey gear strewn across the laundry room floor. Desperately I tried to kick it all to the side and when that didn't work I started freaking. This is exactly what I needed, Ashton's hockey gear to scare them away.

"Ashton you home?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked waltzing in.

"Get your hockey crap out of my sight. We have very, very, _very_ important guests today."

"Well just to let you know, we are on our own tonight. Mom left after my game to go 'fix her marriage' with dad in a hotel room all weekend. Joy!" I couldn't help but smile. Ashton and I were so alike it wasn't even funny, well sometimes it was, but that's not the point.

"And who are these very special guests?"

"Oh, just Maximum Ride and her flock." I said smugly. He was just as in love with Fang's blog as I was.

"No freakin' way!" He shouted. "Where are they?"

"Right here." I said as I yanked open the door.

************

After we were all acquainted, it was decided that Max, Fang, Ashton, and I were going for a walk. Iggy was going to stay home and cook with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy to help him around. We were just walking down a sort of nature path, when a crazy guy ran right up to us.

"Oh look, what a pretty girl." He said, stroking my cheek. I was scared to death at this point.

"Get away from my sister!" Ashton cried threateningly.

Without warning, the crazy man pulled out a syringe and jammed it into my neck. I screamed in pain. I felt like everything was on fire. I know pain, I fall so many times on the ice everyday that I have like permanent bruises. This was so intense that my legs crumpled and I started to fall forward and I couldn't stop myself. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me to my feet.

"What the hell did you just inject them with?" I think Max asked, but I couldn't be sure. Them? I looked over and saw Ashton writhing in pain just like I was.

"This is our newest creation. Hope you have room in your flock for two more kids." He cried and then without warning he pulled out a gun and shot himself. I screamed. I had never seen anyone dead and bloody. Hell, I had never seen anyone shoot themselves!

"What is going on?" I whimpered.

"I don't know." I quiet voice said in my ear. It was Fang, and with that I passed out in his arms.

***sigh* who doesn't want to pass out in Fang's arms? Well unless you wanted to be awake in them....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxox**

**me C-:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so Hayden gets a little emo, but you have to see where she is coming from.**

**A million, no a TRILLION thank you's to iwillmarryjacobblack for reviewing (hint, hint.)**

**If you guys think that my story sucks so much freakin' REWIEW and tell me that!!!!!!!!  
**

Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. What was going on to me? It felt like someone was taking apart my body and changing everything. Have you ever had that unbearable growing pain where it just burned and burned and would not go away? Well, imagine that a billion times worse. It felt like my bones were stretching and my back was killing me. I was so nauseous, and I wasn't exactly sure why. I moaned and tried to turn over so that some of the pain would go away, but I couldn't move. I could barely wiggle my fingers without almost passing out from the pain.

"Oh good, she's awake." I struggled to open my eyes and see who was talking.

"What…is…happening…to…me?" I barely gasped out.

"We're not exactly sure. The voice told me that you and Ashton are new experiments. They picked you out of billions of people because you were athletically built and were very healthy. The voice said that you were at extreme risk of dying because it wasn't sure how your muscles would be able to change with everything else. You are also _incredibly_ short for your age. The voice isn't sure how easy life is going to be for you from now on." Max. Max was talking. She was still talking but I couldn't hear anymore. I gasped and blacked out as a new pain started up.

************

I awoke in the middle of the night and I was actually able to move. I was sweaty and my hair was plastered to my forehead, exactly how my aunt looked after she gave birth to my cousin. Gross! My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since the guy shot himself. I felt sick all over again thinking about it. With much difficulty I sat up and found myself on the family room couch. Ashton was on the other one. Occasionally, he would moan and turn over. I was astonished to see all six kids lying on the floor sleeping. And Total was curled up by Angel.

With even more difficulty, I sat up. I found the pain wasn't quite as unbearable today. I was mostly stiff by now. I stood up and headed toward my bathroom. I started running a bath. My thoughts were swirling around in my head, it was hard to think. Then, my stomach chimed in, demanding to get food this instant. I am an athlete, I am constantly eating and I hadn't eaten in close to eighteen hours. I was _ravenous_!

As I crept passed the dosing bird kids into the kitchen I noticed that Max wasn't asleep. I nodded in her direction and continued to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and without thinking started making a huge salad. I was practically drooling when I was done. I tiptoed back to my steaming bath with my salad. It was almost 6:45 am at that time so I just decided to turn on my radio.

Black dress, with the tights underneath…

I sang along in my head as I ate my salad. The warm bath was starting to ease my sore muscles.

She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh

_She'll never leave me, woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh_

_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho 'cause a ho won't trust me._

I couldn't help it, I regretfully thought of Ryan and Tracy. The night of Homecoming I was so excited. I loved Ryan, a lot. Obviously the feeling wasn't mutual because he went to go get punch and got Tracy instead. I was talking with my friends when I realized that Ryan hadn't come back yet. I turned towards the drink table and saw him sucking face with Tracy. Tears slid down my cheeks as they did every time I thought of him.

I was once in the 'in' crowd, and I hate to admit that I miss it. Mostly I miss Ryan. I don't think that I can ever love again, there's too much heartbreak involved.

When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell When you walk my way

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

I smiled through my tears. This was the song that I used whenever I was around him. I would put on my 'ohmygod why did I waste my time with such a dick?' face. I wanted him to feel bad, but that never happened. He was always so sure of himself, he always knew what to say, always knew how to make me feel better when my parents were fighting.

"Are you feeling any better?" Max asked as she walked in without knocking. I blushed and went to cover myself up, I was laying in a bath after all.

"Sorry!" Max said quickly, turning away.

"You're fine." I sighed, "I'm achy, but otherwise I feel fine. It just feels like I had a massive workout yesterday."

"You have no idea. You were out most the time, but you and Ashton looked like you were going through hell."

"Yeah that's pretty much what it felt like."

"Um, I need you to turn around so that I can see you back." She said after awhile.

I did as she said. After a little while she hollered for Iggy.

"What do you want?" He asked groggily.

"Hayden, get some clothes on. We need to check out what happened to your body."

When I was fully dressed I showed them to my room and I hopped up on my bed.

"So is this like a physical?" I asked.

"If by physical you mean me physically touching you to see how your body is doing then yes." Iggy said. I did not like the sound of that. I didn't want him to touch me everywhere. That's just…*shudders*

Barely touching me he skimmed his fingers over my arms. I shivered at his touch. He took my pulse when he reached my neck.

"Her heart beat is the same as ours." He said grimly.

Then, he rolled me over and felt around my back.

"There are two bumps here and here," he said pointing things out for Max, "I can barely feel them, but they are growing. I don't know when her wings will be grown in, but I do know that she is in perfect shape for it. She is solid muscle and has been well fed her whole life. I think she is in better shape than we are."

"Fuck!" I muttered, "You're saying that I am growing wings?" Then the realization set in. How was I going to skate from now on? I felt so sick. Skating had been my life. I poured my heart into it when Ryan and me broke up, it was the only way I survived. It was the only way I lived. I was hyperventilating at this point to keep myself from crying.

"Calm down!" Max commanded and for some reason that bugged me. "You're going to get nowhere if you start blubbering."

Man, I was furious at this point.

"You have no idea what this is doing to me!" I shouted, lacing my voice with venom.

"Oh are you saying that I have no idea what it's like to have freakin' wings?" She shouted back.

I slapped her hard across the face. I don't think she was expecting that because she staggered backward and held her face. When she pulled her hands away there was a red handprint there. I congratulated myself in my head. The mighty Maximum Ride got a five-star from me.

"No you moron. I don't care how tough your lives have been. My life has been tough for me in my own way. My parents are constantly fighting. I am always ignored by them, ignored by _everyone_! The only way I have lived is through skating. My coach is more of a mom than my mom is! Do you not realize that having wings means that I can't skate for the rest of my fucking life? Why should I even bother living beyond this point? Obviously the incredible Maximum Ride is too stuck in her own world to realize what this is doing for me. Get your flock and get out of my house!" I screamed at her.

"Calm down…" I cut her off. I was speaking my mind for the first time in my life and it felt great.

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

Stunned, Max walked out of my room. Iggy followed close behind her muttering something about a catfight. Then instantly Angel was there.

"Hayden, I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like for you personally, but I know what my life has been like and it sucks. I'm sorry that you have been thrust into this awful mess, but I want to be friends with you. You are a good person and Max is just very controlling sometimes." Angel said very calmly.

"Angel you can stay. Everyone can stay but Max. I don't want to see her until she gets over herself." I said very quietly.

"Don't worry we'll work this out somehow." She said. And then she hugged me. That's when I burst into tears.

**Yea! At least Angel knows how to calm down an emotional tennager.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**me B-) **

**REVIEW IT'S NOT HARD!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I just have to say this is my third time writing this stupid Author's note because my computer is being a dork. Anyway, I just want to tell you how annoyed i am at all you people. Do you seriously have to ask me why? I mean duh, I have had over 40 hits, but only 2 reviews. I mean the whole point of writing on this site is so that other people can read it and tell you what they think right? So why is only one person telling me what they think? It takes 2 freakin' seconds! Just tell me if you love it, hate it, or somewhere in between. **

**Just ask yourself, what would Jesus do? (Haha gotta love Transformers.)**

**Come on! Grow a freakin' pair and review!**

**Even if it's too tell me that this note was the biggest waste of time. :P  
**

**xoxox**

**me :( (hint, hint. I'm sad 'cause _some_ people won't review...and by some I mean everyone except the one person who has been reviewing!)**


End file.
